Corrowton
Corrowton is Esmere's largest town, but amongst the vast population lie corruption, crime and politics. Their City Guard is led by a once-hero turned drunkard, and it's become easier for the City Guard to ignore things than to take action. The rich are untouchable, having made the necessary connections to achieve enough influence and money to hire their own private mercenaries who make the City Guard seem like an embarassment. Survival of the fittest is how this city runs... Story Significance Act 1 The party arrived in Corrowton, tasked by Chief Investigator Hahn to look into a potential anti-royalist plot. However, Blin was soon recognised and arrested (wrongly) for the murder of Lady Elizabeth, a character from his past. Although innocent, the party co-operated with the law and Blin was taken into the City Guard custody. Overnight, Blin's childhood friend, Cheetah, busted him out and informed him that their old mentor, Raven, had fallen down a slippery slope of paranoia and power hunger. Argent has no problem with Blin, but saw Raven as a potential threat. Blin agreed to go on the run with Cheetah to take down Raven in order to attempt to appease the City Guard. The rest of the party continued to investigate Lord Inoq, and after buying his cook several drinks at a nearby tavern after work she divulged that he frequently went out of town every fortnight for something. His next scheduled meeting was tomorrow night. The party then decided to visit Blin but were outraged at the incompetence of the City Guard, even though Lieutenant Norman was trying his hardest. They were directed to a rather corrupt guardsman, Adam, who gave them some ideas on where to start looking to find Blin. In the sewers they discovered from several thieves that Raven was after Blin's head for his desertion. Blin, Cheetah and the party bumped into each other outside Raven's hideout and took him down, after a difficult fight with him pulling off several vanishing acts. Lieutenant Norman agreed to pardon Blin for his previous criminal activity when Raven was delivered to the City Guard. Cheetah asked Blin to stay with him but Blin declined the offer, deciding to see things through with the party first. The party then at night followed Lord Inoq to some ancient ruins outside of the city where they found him collaborating with some suspicious people. He and his anti-royalists fought to the death, and so the party took his keys and searched his home. Helpful clues were found in his office and basement where the party were attacked by a cloaker, disguised as a decorative tapestry. They found evidence of another terrorist attack scheduled to happen soon in Leonore, led by none other than Chief Investigator Hahn himself, with the support of the elven Lady Yulee. The party took the damning letters and made haste back to the capital city. Story Significance Act 2 Angry and betrayed the party journeyed to Corrowton to retrieve the Orb of Dragonkind before Blin's chance to hand it over to the thieves guild. Investigating around town and the sewers they located the thieves' hideout but were ambushed on the way. However, Cheetah, Blin's best friend, stepped out of the shadows and aided the party. He informed them that Blin stole the Orb because Argent had kidnapped his mother and father and was holding them hostage. Despite these circumstances, the party was still angry and made haste to the Thieves' Den. As Blin was about to hand over the orb the party crashed in, taking down Argent, the head assassins of the Thieves' Guild and rescuing Blin's parents. Blin apologised but asked the party if they would do anything to save their parents. Tyrion, near to to tears, mentioned in reply that he let his mother die just recently to save the world. After an awkward goodbye the party resumed their journey with the orb back to the capital city, Leonore, to destroy the Orb once and for all. Known Locations *City Guard HQ *Lord Inoq's Estate *The Heaving Bosom - cheap inn *The Gilded Goblet - expensive inn *Ruins outside of town Local NPC's City Guard *Chief Witton - human adult fallen paladin, constantly drunk, incompetent *Lieutenant Norman - human adult fighter, austere, pragmatic *Adam - human adult warrior, lazy, apathetic Thieves' Guild *Cheetah - human adult rogue, mischievous, foolhardy *Raven - human middle-aged rogue-shadowdancer, overambitious, paranoid *Argent - human middle-aged arcane trickster, mysterious Other *Lord Inoq - human adult magus *Cook Elsa - human adult, short stature, overweight, chirpy Category:World Category:Esmere